


Navel Gazing

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Belly Dancing, Ficlet, Jealousy, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-22
Updated: 2009-07-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 23:45:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1152252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Navel Gazing

Severus was quite pleased to get home before dark. He'd finally managed to find a worthy assistant brewer and felt comfortable leaving the former Ravenclaw alone at the apothecary. With luck, he and Harry could dine together before nine.

Striding through the doorway, Severus stopped dead when he heard music, something unusual, Middle Eastern perhaps, and voices coming from the sitting room. Severus approached the room slowly until he could just see another man.

The man was grinding his hips, waving his arms, shaking some instrument Severus couldn't identify. Severus felt his entire body go rigid with anger and jealousy.

Then he caught sight of Harry and he added arousal to the list: translucent trousers in bottle green with gold trim, scarves flying about his head as he twirled, mimicking the other man's movements. 

Pulling himself together, Severus was remarkably calm as he began considering ways to kill his lover's lover. Sectumsempra was out—too messy as well as it was rather like leaving a calling card at the scene of the crime. Of course, Avada Kedavra was simple and effective but he preferred to make the other man suffer. 

The image of the man strung up by his balls vanished as Harry's tentative voice brought him back to the present. "Severus?"

"Sorry to interrupt your evening," Severus said icily.

"It's five o'clock," Harry said suddenly as if the words had been waiting for the smallest opening between his lips to burst forth into the air that hung between them.

"Remarkable observation," Severus replied.

"Don't you have to work the late shift at the apothecary?" 

"I've made other arrangements. I see you have as well. You," Severus said to the other man, "will leave at once and _never_ return."

"Severus! He's my instructor," Harry said defensively, then his voice softened. "I'm learning to belly-dance." 

"What did you say?" 

Harry sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "You would make me repeat myself. Git. I said I've been taking belly-dancing lessons."

_Good God._ Severus felt his face flush with embarrassment and turned away quickly to pour himself a drink and take a moment to recompose himself.

Severus heard Harry usher the instructor out the door and then the music began anew. 

He had to admit he was a bit disappointed there was no _other_ man to murder but when Harry rolled his stomach _just_ so, Severus found he might be able to forgive Harry his deception.


End file.
